A bond
by Bel15
Summary: This is a fic about rose an lissa from the begining and them discovering their true feelings for each other
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N hope you guys like this fic

My name is Rosemarie Hathaway. I'm a dhampir, my best friend is Vailisa Dragomir a moroi princess and the last in the dragomir line.

We've been best friends since kindergarten and I mean forcing two children to have to spell Rosemarie Hathaway and Vailisa Dragomir was cruel so I threw my book at our teacher called him some names I didn't know the meanings of but I did know how to hit a moving target. After that day me an lissa have been inseparable.

Lissa and I have been on the run from the academy or hell hole as I like to call it for two years. It could have been longer but of course since they couldn't catch us they sent a legend to return us to that stupid place. I mean sending Russian to get us was a little over the top, and a great way to bruise a girl's ego.

"God I hate this place and we get here while everyone is awake why does Jesus hate me liss?" lissa roles her eyes and tells me to behave through the bond. Well it started after a car accident. It was like a family thing all of lissa's family died cause of a stupid driver but we survived somehow. Lissa was devastated we both were and months later bam I knew what she was thinking and could pop into her head from time to time when she felt an emotion really strong, I could hear her thoughts but she couldn't hear mine. Which is a total upside and thank god for that cause even though lissa is my best friend I've always had a crush on her, I loved her which is another reason I threw my life on the line for her all the time without hesitation. Ah shit we were on our way to the headmasters office and the bitch hates me so yay! Fun time for Rose.

As we walked in she started going on and on about I could have gotten Lissa killed which was totes a lie cause I would never let anything happen to her! blah blah and then I heard that Russian legend guys voice telling her about the bond thanks dush fuck stupid russian oh wait I hear my name shit

"Is this true Rose?"

"What oh yes I know what she is thinking, watch liss think about something." And of course lissa decided to think about that time our roommate tried to hit on my and he slapped my ass which was a huge mistake so I broke his wrist

"That was all kinds of fucked up liss" She just giggled her cute little giggle 'shit stop rose not cute nope worst giggle ever'

"you are so mean liss you know your gonna pay for that."

after we got this whole lesson and I told them how awesome I was since I killed about 100 strigoi! Which they didn't believe so they looked up under my fake name and I got my cool tats, plus they made me a guardian so now I don't have to go to class just follow lissa around!

"I'm so glad they are letting us share a room rose I would hate to be all alone especially with the nightmares." I nodded my head as I unpacked my bag. Lissa had been having nightmares about the crash ever since it happened or when we left she would get some about me going strigoi and leaving her.

"Yah me to imagine me sharing with someone else?!" we both started to laugh at that when she became really serious worrying me.

"what wrong ?" she looked at me and shook her head a little resuming putting her things away, so I went into her thoughts and no that does not make me a bad person! Lissa's thoughts were full of worry and sadness

'Well at least no more hiding. I hope no one is mean since rose won't really be around to defend me as much she'll probably be with the guardian guy. Oh shit why is she looking at me like I just killed her dog.'

"lissa I would never abandon you." I wrapped my arms around her as she started to sob

"it's just that your all I have left and I don't want to loose you to Rose." I stroked her hair and tell her she will never loose me.

"Wait you don't have classes now so not fair." she crossed her arms stuck her tongue out at me like a little kid

"Vasilisa Dragomir put your tongue back where it belongs or I will bite it I swear." I try to stay serious but smile a little as lissa put her tongue back in her mouth and smackes me on the arm

"Oww liss Im already going to bruise because of mother russia I don't need you hitting me to."

"Well don't call me that Rosemarie Hathaway, and by the way I only taped you so stop being a big baby about it." we both laughed and decided to just relax since it was already 8th period and there was no point in going to a class.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/n here goes another chapter

So I love liss but waking up early to walk her to class is hell and very teacher hates me so it's even worse

"Rosemarie why don't you and lissa come sit up front since you both are distracted." man I don't wanna

'Fucking hell rose why did you have to make me laugh'

'because you looked like hell'

'oh thanks'

'whatever you love me' as we made our way down to the front lissa's ex was with his new girlfriend who looked like she was 10 talk about down grade to I mean shit how can you go from Valissa to rug rat. Anyway the little bitch is talking shit about lissa an I am going to have none of it

"Hey rug rat isn't the elementary classes on the other side of campus?" Of course evryone bursts out laughing cause come on I'm hilarious.

"Mind your own business bitch" Oh hell the fuck no she didn't!

"Hey blondie why don't you shut up?!" she looked at me with a glare an challenging eyes

"make me bitch" okay this should be fun

'Rose don't for me please don't" I frown and whisper a little upset "But lissa she's being a bitch"

'No rose please don't you're a guardian now you cant go around beating people up'

"Yah im a guardian now, your guardian and as you protector if anyone tires to hurt you im allowed to kick their ass!"

'Rose'

"Huh fine can I at least scar her please?" lissa nodded her head giving me permission so I got up made my way to rug rat and got in her face

"Don't you ever talk to me like that you little rag doll, why don't you go away to the elementary side with all the other 10 year olds bitch! Oh and talk shit again and I'm gonna break every bone in your body you think I'm bluffing just remember I killed over 100 strigoi for that girl right there so I wouldn't mind hurting a rag doll like you if you messed with her you hear me!"

she nodded and I sat back down next to lissa who giggled and high fived me under the table. That's right bitches my rep is back I'm a total badass bitch.

Finally next is lunch time! Wait ew that means I have to watch lissa feed.

So feeding is a huge thing for a vamp and here at the academy there are humans who willingly let the moroi feed from them so that they get the high of being bitten ,but while away from the academy lissa usually fed from me yah I did it for her but the bite leaves such a rush the rush it feels amazing maybe even better then sex! Not that I would know but it feels pretty dayumm good.

After having to watch lissa feeding I dragged her to get some food for me because I was starving and the academy has so much good food.

After about my third burger, two plates of fries, and three vanilla milkshakes lissa speaks up about my eating habits.

"How does all that food fit in you?!" I laugh and shrug I was small but I had hips an curves most moroi are tall and super skinny but because I'm different even from my kind I have dark hair, curves and badass body plus I have an amazing rack if I do say so myself.

Once I was done with my burger and fries me and lissa walked around campus until we ran into comrade who pointed out that my princess had to be in her dorm soon. Once we got back to our room and were about ready for bed I turned to lissa not sure how I should bring up what was on my mind, so I decided to just go ahead and say it

"I think I'm going to start training with dimitri tomorrow see if he can help me out so I don't get out of shape and loose my touch." Her faces goes from tired to upset then neutral before she speaks up

"okay have fun."

'That's it?' after a couple of minutes of silence we both laid down and say our goodnights, only being awaken twice by liss' nightmares holding her in my arms till she fell asleep once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

I woke up with platinum blond hair in my face and a sleeping lissa on my chest. I tried to get up without waking her up but she has a good grip

"Liss I have to go train I'll be back later." yah that didn't work her grip only got stronger

"Lissa I'll tickle you if you don't let me go!" she jumped up and moved to the other side of the bed

"you wouldn't!" I leaned closer blocking her against the wall

'yes I would and you know it'

'whatever go with the Russian and leave me alone!'

'fine!' I stormed out of the room feeling upset and hurt

'what the hell why was she acting like that, I hate fighting with her'

I walked around campus looking for comrade but he was MIA, until I went to our training field.

Finally what the fuck is he doing oh is that yoga? That is so hilarious and kinda cool eww no yoga to girly get your shit together rose.

"Hey comrade! Can I ask you something?" he stopped his weird yoga shit well it was Kung Fu but whatever

"What would you like Roza?" huh so not my name I try not to pull a face

"Can you spar with me I need some training and to stay in shape." he looked at me making me feel uncomfortable with the intensity from his brown eyes on me

"Yes, but let me take you out on a date Friday." I raised my eyebrows a little shocked I mean sure he's hot but I love lissa and it would feel wrong going on a date with him

"Ummm I don't know..." before I could finish I felt myself slipping into lissa's mind she felt sneaky

'what are you doing lissa?' she was in the church going up the stairs towards the attic that was her safe haven I knew it was where she liked to go but I've never been. There was a shadow in the corner shit it was Christian

Christian is some creepy ass kid who's parents went strigoi and he kinda has a crush on liss

"what are you doing here Christian?"

"well I come here to get away from everything."

"what do you have to escape from?"

"same as you the stares the rumors, the loss."

The two started to talk and flirt making me a little jealous leaving her mind back into my own mind

"is vasilisa okay roza?"

"yah shes fine."

"so about Friday?" he smiled a cocky smile already guessing I would say yes 'well if lissa can flirt then why can't I try to be happy'


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

A/N: thank you for pointing out my mistakes in the earlier chapters. I would like to apologize for those and for not updating but my old computer died along with all the chapters I had written.

2 months later

Rose's POV

I've been with comrade for two long boring months now. I mean sure he's nice and hot, but all we have in common is being guardians. To make things worse I haven't talking to Lissa besides a simple 'hey' or goodnight and I am on edge. Every little thing annoys the crap out of me like when Dimitri calls me 'Roza' which at first was cute but now I just want to high five his face.

Lissa and Christian have been dating for a month and a half now, and let me tell you those two are like attacked at the hip ever since the whole Victor thing. Best part Christian loves to talk about how he saved us even though he was injured and still didn't know how to use his powers, but thank god his love for lissa helped him. Enough to make me puke every single time.

"Roza focus if I was strigoi you would have been killed. What is wrong with you these passed two months? You've been distracted, unfocused, and messy. I hate to tell you this but those things aren't just going to get you killed but also Lissa." Those words were enough to make me see red.

"Okay first off don't you every talk to me like that again I am your equal not a student. Second don't ever imply that I would endanger Valissa's life. And third if I remember correctly I have killed more strigoi then you so show some respect, because during training I am not you Roza, I am Rose another guardian who is just sparing with you. Are we clear?" He bowed his head and nodded not making eye contact making the room feel awkward, until he lifted his head and looked into my eyes.

"I just don't want you to get hurt Rose. I know we've only been together two months but I'm in love with you and the thought of loosing you kills me." Damn it! I cant say it back cause I don't love him but he looks so hopeful like he's sure I will, but I just cant.

"Rose…"

"I'm sorry I have to go and get Lissa" I ran out of there as quickly as I could not being able to handle the look on his face when he realized I wasn't going to say it back.

"Once I was showered and dressed I started to put the finishing touches on my make up, when the door to the bathroom opened and Lissa stepped out.

I looked her up and down soaking in her beauty. Lissa was dressed in black tight leather pants, her favorite black t-shirt, topped with my grey sleeved leather maroon jacket, and of course black heels. Her make up was heavy and dark around her eyes while her lips were a nice maroon, her hair was in their usual curls put to one side making it possible to see her long chain necklace and earrings.

"You do know we are going to the woods right? Heels wont be that comfy Liss."

"That's why your not wearing them."

Lissa's POV

After I finished checking my make up and hair, I slowly began to step out of the bathroom. As I exited the bathroom Rose turned my way checking out my entire out fit as I slowly dragged my gaze up and down her body. She was wearing her tight fighting pants that hang on her hips just right, her black shirt was one of my favorites it showed just enough of her cleavage, to top it off she was wearing her black leather jack and combat boots. I noticed the ends of her hair was curled and then put up into a high pony tail. What surprised me the most was that her usually dark make up was light around her eyes and her lips were a bright red.

While she checked me out she noticed my shoes and of course went on and on how we were going to the woods and I would get tired, but I was a little distracted with her red lips until finally I just told her she wasn't wearing them.

Rose's POV

Wow okay that hurt.

"Well umm you look nice, I like your make up a little to emo but still nice."

"Your one to talk! Anyway thank you, you look nice to but can we go I promised Christian I wouldn't leave him alone tonight at the party." I nod and start to walk out our room.

Once we reach the edge of the woods Christian is waiting for Lissa leading her towards the party and away from me.

"Here's to hoping there is enough booze to help me have some fun tonight without there being trouble."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

I tried to avoid Lissa since all she wanted to do involved Christian because no one here was really his friend but Lissa's. Like boo fucking hoo its not anyone's fault but his, he's the one who separated himself from us.

While avoiding Lissa I hung out with Mason and a group of guys who all thought they had a chance ha! as if. The guys and i decided we were going to take vodka shots and see who passes out first after about three bottles of Grey Goose we were all standing and threw in our white towels to dance and mingle.

While grinding with about four different guys i decided i wanted to play seven minutes in heaven. As we made a circle i saw Lissa and Christian coming back from the direction of the church and felt my heart drop as i saw Christian buckle his belt.

Lissa's POV

As we walked back from the church i couldn't help but feel guilty, plus the sex wasn't even good it just hurt. I only did it because Christian kept saying he wanted to take our relationship to the next level. As we approached the group and saw Rose's face drop. When i turn to Christian i see he is buckling the belt her already buckled inside the church.

Rose's POV

As i spin the bottle i watch it go round and round until it lands on Christian.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Like always I own nothing

A/N I haven't written in a while because of school and I don't know if anyone is actually reading this but if you are I hope you like it.

Chapter 6: hell to the mother fucking no

What the fucking fuck?! Of course the stupid bottle would land on him it couldn't have been anyone else? I racked my brain for anyway to get out of this without looking like a coward and messing up my rep. I looked around the circle and saw all my friend's sympathetic looks, as they all knew I hated Christian. When my eyes locked with lissa's her eyes looked sad as they shifted between me and Christian.

"So you ready to get your world rocked in the next seven minutes Hathaway?" Christian had a smug smile on his face while I was sure I had and eww expression on mine.

"Oh so does that mean I'm not going over there with you?" I smirked as his expression changed to one of pure rage but then it turned into smugness once more.

"Well Lissa enjoyed it and that was just about a few minutes ago." He slung his arm around lissa's shoulder but she quickly pushed him off and ran off. Both Christian and I jumped up ready to chase after her but the guys held him back saying that he had done enough already. I made a list in my mind of places Lissa might be and decided that our room would be the best place to start. As I approached our dorm room I saw that the light was on and could hear Lissa crying through the door. 'Okay I got this. Oh shit what if she's made at me to? Wait I did nothing wrong I'm fine I'm cool. Okay three, two, one.'

I opened the door to see Lissa curled up in her bed under her blanket shaking as her sobs racked through her body. My heart hurt and tears welled up in my eyes as I watched my best friend, and love of my life cry her heart out. As I approached her bed I slowly took off my shoes and outer layers of my clothes. Once I was stripped down to my shirt and underwear I climbed into her bed behind her wrapping my arms protectively around her waist, and tucking my legs behind hers so that every part of our bodies was touching.

"Shhhh, shhh sweetie I've got you shhh Lissa please don't cry, I hate when you cry." After some moments of hiccups lissa finally calmed down enough to where she could breath, without wheezing. I loosened my grip on her as I felt her shift against my front making me shudder. As she turned in my arms and faced me, I gasped as I took in her red puffy eyes and flushed cheeks. I cupped her face between my hands and whipped away the tears with the pads od my thumbs.

"Lissa do you want to talk about it?" she shook her head "That's what I thought. How about some sleep?" she nodded and as I tried to get up she whimpered and snuggled into me pulling me closer by my hips.

"Or I could stay in your bed?" she nodded vigorously and nuzzled her face into my neck, while I played with her curly blonde locks. ' huh why can't I just tell her I love her, I mean she's right here in my arms and I can't even tell her how I feel. Oh wait she probably won't give a shit considering she just sleep with Christian, she loves him.' As these thoughts plagued my mind and I played with her hair I found myself to be restless and decided to just switch between watching Lissa lay on my chest peacefully sleeping and thinking how I should handle my situation with comrade tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXX

Lissa's POV

As I felt myself start to awaken, I couldn't help but feel comfortable, safe, and most of all loved. As I rubbed my eyes to try to rid myself of sleep I felt a body beneath me and began to panic until the events of last night flooded back, the party, sleeping with Christian, Christian telling everyone of us just having sex, and most important rose comforting me till I fell asleep. I shifted so that my head was no longer nuzzled in Rose's neck but on her shoulder so that I could look at her face, the face that I love so much. When I finally managed to move without waking Rose up I couldn't help but smile at her cute expression, her nose scrunched and dark hair wildly laid out on her pillow. While I admired her face she snored and I couldn't help but giggle a little before freezing hoping no praying that I don't wake her up, but of course she woke up startled at first but as we made eye contact she relaxed and pulled me closer making me blush.

"Morning sunshine." She smiled and winked clumsily at me causing me to giggle and blush a little only being able to mumble a quite 'morning'

"So do you want to tell me why you ran yesterday or why you were crying so much?" I winced but nodded knowing that I had to tell her eventually why I was upset.

As I took in a shuddering breath I sat up cross legged as Rose mimicked me. "Okay so as you saw and as Christian said we umm had our first time the other night…" I paused to see her reaction but she avoided my gaze and clenched her jaw. "But I wasn't ready Christian he…" Rose's head whipped my way and her eyes narrowed "Lissa you said you weren't ready?" all I did was nod dumbly "Liss did he force you?" I looked away and heard her gasp. "at first I thought I kind of was and he said we would take it slowly and if I changed my mind he would stop, I felt pressured because he wanted to take our relationship to the next level and I didn't want to loose him so I agreed." I paused to ,look into her eyes and I was meet with anger and sadness "As we started to go farther I realized that I wasn't ready and I would never be ready to sleep with him but when I tried to tell him I couldn't because I didn't love him and couldn't give up the most important thing to someone I didn't love he got angry and told me I was his and if he wanted me he would have me. There was nothing I could do but cry and when he was done he just told me to keep my mouth shut and not to act like I didn't enjoy it." Tears began to run down my face as I remembered that horrible time and remembered what the boy who I cared for, the sweet, charming boy did to me. I felt the bed shift and thought Rose was getting up to leave, to leave me because she probably thought the worst of me. As I started to cry harder thinking Rose was disgusted of me I felt her strong arms wrap around my waist and her hand grip my hair as she whispered comforting words into my ear.

When I finally managed to stop crying, Rose kissed my forehead and got up off the bed putting on her fighting outfit. While she was tying up her combat boots I hurried to put clothes on slipping on my sneakers as she finished up her laces. "I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch! Liss stay here." Rose pointed a stern finger at me

"As if I'm going with you Rose! And you are killing no one understood?" she huffed and stomped her foot "Yes I am he can't do that to you, to my Lissa! My heart fluttered as she called me her Lissa but I still couldn't let her get in trouble for killing Christian as much as I wanted him to pay for what he did to me. "No Rose as much as I want him to hurt if you go and do it they will fire you and I cant live without you by my side." I pleaded with my eyes busting out the puppy dog eyes hoping they would work as they always did "NO! Not the puppy eyes! Okay fine I wont kill him." I smiled at the victory

"But, can I at least injure him a little please? I cant let him get away with hurting you Liss im supposed to protect you and I failed. I mean how do you look your best friend, the person your supposed to protect with your life, hell the person you love with all your heart after they get hurt because you were upset about your feelings and you weren't there for them when they needed you! Tell me Lissa how am I supposed to look you in the eyes and not feel guilty for doing nothing? At least tell me something I can do?" she pulled me close and as I lifted her chin to look into her eyes I finally noticed how dangerously close we were as our noses brushed against each other

" ill let you scare him but I want to come with you and if he lays a hand on you I will handle him myself and you are not allowed to intervene, do I make myself clear?" she nodded and hugged me

"Promise me that when we come back from dealing with Christian you'll tell me about how you felt the feelings you talked about that made you upset with me?" she smiled weakly and muttered a 'deal'. Once we grabbed our keys we went in search of Christian who was probably at his dorm room. Shit was about to go down.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: still own nothing and im just writing for fun so no need to sue me plus all I have that Is worth anything is my beloved laptop.

A/N : so yup shits about to go down in this chapter an please review good or bad I appreciate all the help I get when people point out my mistakes or if you have ideas about the story im happy to read suggestions

Chapter 7: shits about to go down, Hathaway style bitches

Rose's POV

As lissa and I made our way towards Christian's dorm room I gave myself a little pep talk so that I would calm down a little. But of course that shit didn't work because all that is going through my mind is that I really, really want to fuck Christian up. As we drew closer to his dorm I noticed lissa straighten up and stiffen besides me, I reached for her hand and laced our fingers hoping to give her some comfort as I knew this would be hard for her to face Christian especially after what he did to her.

When we rounded the corner of Christian's hallway I saw comrade making his way towards us with a goofy smile on his face. "Fuck." Lissa looked at me with a confused expression but didn't ask questions when I started to walk faster to try and avoid comrade.

"Rose!" to late damn I thought we would make it "Roza why are you holding Lissa's hand? Never mind that doesn't really matter. Lissa could you leave us a moment I want to talk to my Roza." Lissa looked at me but I only tightened my grip on her hand.

"No Dimitri she is not leaving my side, plus im not your Roza okay. Look you're a nice guy comrade but I don't love you okay and right now I have to handle something very important so if you don't mind.." I let the sentence hang and tried to walk away dragging Lissa with me, but of course Dimitri would cause a scene.

" So the rumors are true then? God how was I so stupid of course they were!" I was a little taken aback by his yelling but was confused as to what rumors he was referring to so I asked. "Don't act stupid everyone knows you two are together, that you two are fucking! How could I be so stupid to believe that they weren't true, that you actually loved me?"

"Wow I never told you I loved you that's your own fault for drawing up conclusions that weren't there not mine." He huffed and started to approach me but Lissa stood between us only making Dimitri laugh darkly "Of course you would try and defend her, I bet you're the one who was a dyke first and corrupted my sweet Roza!" as he sneered at her and got a little too close for my comfort I stood between them pushing Lissa behind me

"Don't you dare talk to her like that." I swung my fist and felt the impact throughout my whole arm as my fist connected with his jaw. I heard a crack and was afraid I messed up my hand before I even got a chance to hit Christian but quickly realized that sound came from his jaw. "Son of a bitch that hurt. Fuck!" As lissa fussed over my hand I couldn't help but blush as she kissed my knuckles

"Thank you for defending me" she smiled shyly and I returned an equally as shy one "Of course I will always defend you. I love you." Turning to see what happened to Dimitri I chuckled quietly as I watched him on the ground rolling and cupping his jaw.

"Come on we still have to deal with Christian and have that talk I promised you." She nodded and as we stood in front of his door Lissa knocked rapidly and I moved her behind me. As the door swung open I punched Christian in the face without warning and watched him fall to the ground clutching his nose. I stepped into his room and dragged him at as he kicked and screamed for me to stop. I then straddled his waist and punched him again clutching the front of his shirt to hold him in place.

"Your gonna fucking pay for what you did to her!" After about ten minutes and a huge crowd later I finally got off of him leaving him with a bloody face surrounded by almost the whole school laughing at him because he got his ass kicked. "Lets go Liss." I wrapped my arm protectively around her waist and lead her away as people applauded us.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Once in our dorm room I let Lissa fuss over my sore and bloody knuckles "Huh I cant believe I let you go through with this I mean look at your poor hand." I hissed in pain as she dabbed my hand with a cotton ball that had alcohol on it. "Sorry." I shrugged and waited patiently for her to finish stitching up my hand knowing that soon I would have to tell her the truth about how I felt and why I avoided her.

"There now are you ready for that talk you promised or do you want to wait a little while longer?' I sighed and shook my head "No I need to tell you now if not ill never have the courage to say it later." I took a deep breath and then started " Lissa your my best friend and well iloveyouandimsorryididnttellyoubefore." I sighed and saw her amused face "Now rose would you like to repeat that a little louder and at a speed I can understand?" I nodded and tried again

" I love you but like really love you Lissa and ill understand if you hate me or if your uncomfortable now maybe I should leave." As I moved to leave I felt Lissa'a hand on my wrist turning me around to face her again but instead of her yelling at me or anything like I expected she crashed our lips together parting mine with her tongue causeing me to moan loudly. When we pulled apart I pressed my forehead against hers and closed my eyes savoring the moment. "Rose look at me please." I opened my eyes and stared intensely into Lissa's. "I love you like really love you to." I giggled and connected our lips once more before settling us on her bed continuing to steal kisses now and then as we drifted off to sleep with me holding lissa's in my arms. But as I drifted off all I could think about is what this meant? Were me and lissa dating now? Were we exclusive? Would we tell people right away? Are we even serious or are we just going to be like fuck buddies? As I looked down to ask the beautiful girl who had her head laying on my chest I realized she was asleep and all my questions would have to wait for tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Yup still don't own a thing

A/N: here's another chapter hope you like it.

Chapter 8

The next morning I woke up with Lissa still in my arms but had to shift away so that I could go for my morning run. As I ran around campus enjoying the morning sun I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, so I picked up my pace until I was sprinting to our dorm. I was only a couple of feet away when I felt someone grab my elbow and forcefully push me into the brick wall cause my head to spin as it connected with the cold brick. "Shit that hurt! Who the fuck?" as I gained focus I was met with Dimitri's dark, angry eyes. "Dimitri what the fuck let me go!" he just pushed me harder against the wall pinning me with his body. "No your mine and I'll do to you whatever I want. Im not going to lose you to some dumb mori slut!" something snapped in me when he started to insult Lissa, I saw red and managed to push him off of me giving him a roundhouse kick for good measure. "Don't… you… ever….talk…about…..my….Lissa…like…that…again! Do you understand me?!" every word came with either a punch to his stupid face.

I wouldn't have stopped but a familiar voice pierced my ears pulling me out of my rage. "Rose stop he has had enough. Rose!" I felt slim arms wrap around my waist and a familiar scent filled my senses. I relaxed in the arms that were holding me tight, closing my eyes so that I could regain my cool. "Are you calm now?" I nodded "Are you sure?" I nodded again but I knew if Dimitri opened his mouth about her again I would snap. "Okay look at me and tell me what happened." I turned in her arms and placed mine around her neck drawing her closer until our foreheads touch. "I was on my run and I felt like I was being followed so I started sprinting and when I was close to the dorm I felt someone garb me and push me against the brick wall. Once my vision wasn't blurry I saw Dimitri and he was saying that I was his and I couldn't leave him." She tightened her grip on me with one arm and the other was used to rub my back soothingly. "What did he say for you to do that to him Rose?" I hung my head in shame and embarrassment. I decided my running shoes were very interesting an began to stare at them as I shuffled my feet.

"Well you see after he was like 'your mine' he said some stuff about you that were all kinds of rude and so I kinda lost it." She lifted my chin and stared into my eyes before a smile spread across her face making me in turn smile as well. "So you are telling me that he's bleeding and moaning in pain right now because he insulted my honor and you Rose Hathaway defended it?" I blushed and tried to look away but she kept my chin firmly in place "Well when you say it like that it sounds lame." She let out a breathy laugh before kissing my cheek "Well I think it's romantic and sweet." I shrugged thinking that at least it got me a kiss. We separated making me whimper and pout from the loss of contact. "Come on lets clean up your hand, again." Lissa intertwined her fingers with mine on my good hand and lead me into our room.

XXXXXXXXXXX

As I sat on my bed, I waited for Lissa to return with a wrap for my wrist which she believes is sprained. When she reenters the room from our bathroom I rack my eyes down her body from head to toe until I look at her face again to see her blushing. 'awwh shit so totally caught me checking her out.' Finally after all of Lissa's fussing we laid down on my bed with me on my back and lissa laying on top of me. An awkward silence passed as I played with her blonde locks thinking of a way to bring up last night to ask her what we are to do now that we both know we feel the same way. Lissa sighed dramatically and propped her head up on her hand so she was hovering above me.

"Just ask what you want to ask me Rose." What the how did she know I wanted to ask her something? "You've had your thinking face on since we've laid down and I don't want you to hurt yourself with to much thinking as we all know, you thinking is a dangerous occasion mostly for yourself." That little! Okay I got this I know the best way to tease her.

I quickly pushed Lissa down and straddled her waist, with my thighs on either side of her legs pinning her beneath me with my center on her stomach. I heard her breath catch as I shifted my position on top of her making sure to grind down on her. "Well I was thinking of asking a girl on a date with me but I couldn't think of the right words to say and I don't even know if she likes me back." LIssa smiled brightly catching on quickly that she is in fact the girl I want to ask out.

"I'm sure she will say yes Rose. Just ask." I took in a deep breath and then looked into her eyes. "Valissa will you go on a date with me?" she leaned up on her elbows and kissed me, our tongues explored each other's mouths until I finally needed air.

"So is that a yes?" we both laughed at my attempt and fail of a joke "Yes of course I will. And it's about bloody time you ask!" I moved to get off of her but Lissa had other plans. She flipped us so that she was on top straddling me. She pinning my arms above my head and leaned close to my ear. "Now you didn't think I would let you getting away with teasing me now did you?" I nodded dumbly not trusting my voice

"Well we can't let you have all the fun baby." She ground herself into me making me moan loudly when I felt her heat on me. "Next time don't tease me Rose." With that she quickly jumped off of me leaving me in total shock as she just walked to her desk and began to type on her laptop like nothing happened. 'What the fuck have I gotten myself into?!'


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N on to the date

I left to get ready in a separate room while Lissa got ready in ours since she wanted me to be completely surprised with her outfit choice. I decided to wear a burgundy tight long dress with a slit on the left side where I put a strap for my stake. I paired the dress with black heels that were about six inches so that if Lissa wore heels I wouldn't be so short compared to her. After I applied light make up and checked myself over in the mirror about five times I grabbed the bouquet of lilies and made my way towards our dorm to pick up the girl of my dreams for our first date.

When I got to her dorm I felt Lissa's nerves spike after I knocked on her door. "One minute." I could hear her run around her dorm before I heard something hit the floor hard causing me to take out my keys and open the door.

When I opened the door I saw Lissa hooping on one foot as she tried to put heels on. Besides how comical she looked I couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked in her tight black dress and red heels. "You look amazing babe." She blushed and kissed me on my cheek before I extended the flowers I had bought for her. She took them and cradled them to her chest before she walked away and returned with a vase full of water and put the flowers on her desk. "Ready?" I asked she nodded and we made our way out.

As we approached the restaurant I felt my nerves spike but as Lissa held my hand I started to feel better. Once we were sat and had ordered Lissa asked how I got us out of classes. "Well I just told everyone about us needing to get away because of someone being unprofessional." She let her mouth hang open "You told on Dimitri?!" I shrugged and told her that I just wanted to focus on her tonight.

Once we finished our eating we waited for the bill and I thought how happy I was in this moment. All of dinner had been spent with light touches and friendly banter. When the waitress dropped off the bill her hand lingered on my shoulder for longer than was necessary, I just smiled and opened the bill while I could feel Lissa's jealousy through the bond as well as her staring at me. After I paid for dinner I helped Lissa out of her chair while she just ignored me all the way to the car and all the way to the academy.

When we finally made it back to her room I was pouting since all my attempts to talk to Lissa were shut down. "Lissa are you still mad at me? Liss please im sorry I should have told her off please don't be mad at me." Her only reaction was to bit her lip as she unlocked the door. I couldn't hold back my tears now but whipped them away angrily before I turned away from her and started to walk away a little. "Sorry for ruining our date." I started to walk fast but was whipped around and was attached by full soft lips. When we finally separated she whipped away my tears that I didn't even know had fallen.

"Im sorry for being so mean to you it wasn't your fault I was just jealous and took it out on you, I didn't mean it baby please im sorry." I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her again before I moved my hands behind her thighs before lifting her up and urging her to wrap her legs around me. Once she was holding on tightly I moved to open and close the door. Once in the apartment I walked her over to the bed and laid her down as I hovered above her peppering her with kisses.

After kissing and groping I moved and heard Liss whimper. "Rose don't stop." I laughed and kissed her before getting up and walking to my dresser. "I just want something better I want our first time to be perfect." I started to strip out of my of my dress when I saw Lissa's eyes dilated making me look down at myself to see that I was only In a thong and lacey black bra with the strap on my leg with the stake attached. "You are not making this easy Rose." I turned around and put on a tshirt before walking over to my bed to see Liss was also in her pj's and looking at me with curious eyes.

"So are you laying in my bed or yours tonight?" I strutted over to her bed and plopped myself down next to her and wrapped myself around her. "I don't think I can sleep without you next to me." She kissed my forehead before kissing my lips. After about five minute we were both claimed by sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Rose's POV

I awoke before Lissa and changed into my running gear before bending down and laying a kiss on her forehead. I left a note telling her I was going on a run and to spar with one of the female guardians. While on my run I replayed last night and thought that despite the drama it was a perfect date because I was with the girl I loved and honestly that's all that mattered to me, which come to think of it is seriously so mushy. After a hour of running and a hour of sparing I walked back to my room and found Lissa awake typing on her laptop with her earphones in. I approached my distracted girlfriend who was to busy singing to Titanium to even notice I had arrived. As I crept up behind her I kissed her neck and pulled out her earphone. "Lis stop doing work and pay attention to your neglected girlfriend." She scoffed at this and I knew I was in trouble. "Shit what did I do is this paper important?" she turned around in her chair to face me with her arms crossed and brow frowned.

She threw the note I left her this morning at my face and walked over to her bed and plopped herself down and call me stupid but I still wasn't sure what she was upset about and tried to put myself in her shoes. After about three minutes of hard thinking it hit me. "Ohhh."

"OHHH! That's all you have to say OHHH?!"I walked over to the bed and straddled her waist peppering kiss long her jaw and neck. "I am so sorry I should have been here when you woke up and I should have given you these kisses earlier. Forgive me?" I grinded down on her and felt her shudder beneath me.

I moved down her body slowly until I was at eye level with her waist. I pulled down her pants and panties until she was completely exposed. I spread her legs and kissed her milky thighs avoiding her center. After blowing on her center i felt a sharp tug on my hair urging me closer, I grabbed her hands and tied them to the bed post before moving down her body again. This time around I quickly got to the point and took a long lick making sure to take my time. After my third long lick I inserted one finger into her warm, wet center.

"God Rose!" I started to move in her a little faster before I put in a second finger and curled them inside her and going from the moan I received I could tell that move would be a crowd pleaser. After pumping my fingers into Lissa hard and fast I knew it wouldn't be enough to make her cum so I decided to put my tongue to go use and started to use it on her clit "Shit Rose im gonna… FUUUUCk." I pumped into her until I felt her body relax, I crawled up her body and untied her hands before pulling her into my arms. "Are you sure you've never done that before?" I smirk before kissing her head. "Nope you were the first and hopefully the only person I ever do that with."


End file.
